


Black and Red

by TateVex



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: JRR Tolkien - Freeform, M/M, Mordor, The Shadow of Mordor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TateVex/pseuds/TateVex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安姐的一千种打牌方法。索伦精分密史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Red

**Author's Note:**

> 作者温馨小提示：
> 
> 1 请牢记本文同时存在三个角色，但又只有两个角色。这点将有利于剧情的理解。
> 
> 2 作者写文的时候掉在武侠坑里出不来，如果有画风奇怪的表达地方那一定是作者的武侠脑洞窜场了…
> 
> 3 本文存在直接暴力描写和非自愿性（算是吧）行为，NC17！！！
> 
> 4 作者不收快递，水表已拆，不谈心，社会对我很好，放学马上回家不去小卖部，不约。

诡异的黑色和壮烈的红色在眼前混合，翻滚，搅动。凯勒布理鹏的意识仿佛早已剥离了肉体，悠闲地飘荡在半空中，饶有趣味地注视着底下这个支离破碎的布娃娃一般的躯壳。

鲜血夹杂着污迹和泥土的混合物把他的世界染的一块红一块黑，视线的末端和中央间或出现一些朦胧的白点，像跳进他脑中的飞虫，将柔软得不堪一击的理智和思考能力搅得天翻地覆。他似是精疲力竭，无暇去思考更深远的问题，光是向自己证明自己还活着这个不知是残酷还是幸运的事实就已经让他头痛欲裂了。

早已破败不堪的布片还在身上，浑身上下几乎无处不在的伤口用腐烂流脓的液体和黏稠的血液干涸后结成的血块把它牢固地贴在身上，几乎和凯勒布理鹏的肌肤连成一体。盔甲和头冠自然早被除去，瀑布一样的黑色长发泻地，却失去了往日的光泽，与肮脏泥泞的各种血污和尘土在地下纠缠不清，若不细看，发色早已无法辨认。

好像有千万个人在脑中猛烈地敲击，凯勒布理鹏感到太阳穴底下传来爆裂一样的痛感，这痛感使他愈发对周围的一切感知更深切，也使他愈发对周围的一切感到麻木。

疼痛是一座桥，逼迫他与这个本就残酷的世界的联系愈发清晰牢固；疼痛亦是一面墙，将他从这个真切的世界中活生生剥离出来，将他打入茫然和虚无之中。

然而费诺里安血脉中传承的灵魂之火仍没有熄灭，它依旧熊熊燃烧在凯勒布理鹏的眼前和胸膛里，耀武扬威地竟有越烧越旺的气势，趾高气昂的挑衅好像是在讽刺着半死不活几乎不成人形的肉体。凯勒布理鹏下意识想躲一躲，身体却没移动丝毫。他在内心深处勉强集聚起四处涣散的思索和精神，却艰难地发现自己原来是如此之敬畏这旺盛的灵魂之火，即使这是他高贵血统的证明，即使这是他与生俱来的骄傲。他从火焰中看到了自己，以及他避之不及的，现在仍存一丝余音的幻想，还有他现在并不想拥有，却又最想拥有的，坚毅。

身体上的各种疼痛与心理上复杂的想法和变化消耗了他太多的精力，他感到一切都如这冰冷石地上的污血一样夹杂不清，没有开头也没有结尾，一个什么也理不清的混沌状态。于是他不再和不存在的想法做虚弱的互动，闭上眼睛，慢慢平静下去。

直到一个声音打破了一切。

“Ah...Tyelper…my dear friend.”

一个沉重沙哑的声音随着久不流动的空气到达凯勒布理鹏耳际之时似已失真，在凯勒布理鹏听来竟是那个四百年来闭上眼睛也能分辨出的熟悉的磁性而带着宠溺的嗓音。

“你看起来真糟糕。“磁性嗓音的主人不知何时已出现在凯勒布理鹏的面前，凯勒布理鹏闻到他身上若有若无的气息扑面而来将他包围，像四百年间每一个平凡的相近瞬间，仿佛这不过是再简单不过的一个拥抱，是每一天他在深夜拖着疲惫的身躯从锻造室中走出来后必定会得到的待遇。但这一次，熟稔的亲近触感只让他感到彻骨的陌生和寒冷，从前有力的肩胛骨会使他一整天的劳累和烦恼一扫而空，而如今他却觉得被拥住的脸庞上传来冰冷硌痛的感觉。

凯勒布理鹏没有任何举动，或者说他已无力做出任何举动，此时任何一个细小心思都会牵动起他脆弱无比的神经，扯起一阵剧痛。他本能地惧怕那种利刃一般锋利的痛感，像野兽惧怕火焰，唯恐肉体和心灵再次重温那无异于煎熬的滋味。

他艰难地咬了咬牙。过于虚弱的身体机能和迟钝的神经反应让他对这个动作究竟有没有完成也没有十分的把握。他撑起眼皮，一片红黑色调中近在咫尺的金色太过耀眼，刺眼的颜色扎的他布满血丝的眼球周围一片酸涩，若不是长期处于脱水的状态，他的眼泪几乎都要开始湿润眼角了。

“既然已经到了这个时候，我想我们应该可以不用再如此假惺惺的了，安纳塔。”凯勒布理鹏分不清这个僵硬嘶哑得像金属在粗糙表面挂蹭发出的难听的声音究竟是从自己干涸却充血的喉咙里发出来的还是来源于角落处那个不动声色的高大黑色身影。

后者裹挟着凌厉而黑暗的气息将猩红血气弥漫的房间内掺入了浓郁的阴影。那些阴影不动声色地捏住了凯勒布理鹏的四肢百骸，关节处的突然爆发的剧痛让凯勒布理鹏终于真切地听见自己的一声短促而勉强的闷哼，似乎只是为了想向自己证明自己的声带并未失去最基本的作用才勉强发出的，而不是因为短促的痛感，毕竟在反反复复强烈的刺激下他对疼痛已经无所顾忌了。

与他紧紧相贴的那个躯体深处一声难以察觉的叹息落地，环绕着他的臂膀缓缓松开，凯勒布理鹏的身体失去了支点，像被抽去骨头似的一下摊倒在地上。

“你还是这样固执。”白袍金发的精灵站起身，轻声感叹着，不知是回答凯勒布理鹏还是身后那个黑色的身影。

不论是凯勒布理鹏还是黑色的身影都对金发精灵的话语不置可否，一个是没有力气去回答，一个是不屑于去回答。

精灵往后退了几步，毫无声息地没入黑暗中，忽明忽暗的火光映在他俊美的脸庞上让他的脸色看起来阴晴不定，神色也变得诡异复杂。

黑色的影子欺身而上，沉重的脚步踩在充斥着污秽的地面上，血污中掺杂着的砾石沙子以及早已腐朽发臭的小块连着骨头的肉在他的脚下喀吱作响，散发出不大不小的但足以使人的神经饱受折磨的血腥之感。

凯勒布理鹏感到那黑色身影碾压的不是地上血肉模糊的沙石而是他的每条神经。针刺一样的感觉从每条神经的末梢一点点碾上大脑，每条神经几乎蛮横地被扯断。刚刚才缓缓平复下来的思绪再次被粗暴地一把拉起来，狠狠摔在地下，摔的凯勒布理鹏脑中只恍惚听见嗡嗡作响的声音。

“精灵三戒在哪里？”带着金属刮擦质感的声音再次响起，但这声音在凯勒布理鹏听来依旧是那个无比熟悉的磁性声音。

“哼。”凯勒布理鹏极其艰难地从被灵魂之火烧的灼热的胸膛中挤出一个单音节，势单力薄的它微弱的就像投入茫茫大海中的一枚小石子，激荡起一圈波纹后很快便被无边无际的沉默吞噬入腹中，不被察觉地消失，一如从未出现过。

“不可能。”凯勒布理鹏张了张嘴，却再无力发出任何声音，声带似乎在刚才那一声中耗费了太多能量。他心中冷冷地回答着，耳畔却响起白袍精灵坚定又充满蛊惑力的声音，一个个音节敲击着他的耳膜，与他心中的低低暗语不差分毫。

他吃力地晃了晃从未清醒过的思绪，却再也没听到那个声音，剩余的力气亦不再允许他抬起有如千斤重的头颅来检索一遍火光明灭的房间，只好说服自己不过是早已紊乱的大脑脱离了自己的控制发出了发声的指令。

无论如何这一切就像个无头无尾的诡异境地，凯勒布理鹏根本分不清楚一切。何时开始，何时结束，又是谁在对话。凯勒布理鹏不想再去把脑中的浆糊搅拌得更稀，撒手不去理会和听天由命是他最好的选择。

也许事情并没有如此复杂，只是他不愿意面对。

也许吧。他早已放弃了抵抗，所有的一切思绪和回忆都是镜花水月，只有身上的痛感如此真实，顺着他的四肢百骸盘旋上升，啃噬着他的血肉。

冰冷坚硬的黑色盔甲手指挑起凯勒布理鹏的下巴，迫使倒在地上的精灵昂起头来，然而黑暗魔君发现黑发精灵的湖蓝色双眸直直穿透自己而过，落在身后某个安静而黑暗的角落里。

黑色的盔甲内部爆发出一声嗤笑。

“这是你的最后一次机会了，Tyelper…”索伦的语气中透露出令人胆寒的残忍，“精灵三戒在哪里？”

凯勒布理鹏忽然觉得胸中的长明焰火倏地一下子灼伤到令人难以忍受的地步，他几乎是失去理智地迫切需要一个宣泄的出口，然后不顾一切地将体内的疯狂倾倒出去。下巴处冰冷的质感在滚烫的体内温度的衬托下愈发突兀，他将羞辱和愤怒混着灵魂烈焰的炽热猛地从胸腔里喷出，带着独属费诺里安的桀骜和硬颈，“不！”

倾洒下来的愤怒并不妨碍索伦对一个不出乎自己意料的回答不置一呻，而这决堤而出的火焰并没有伤到他和他既定的计划丝毫。灵魂中跳动的火焰于黑暗魔君而言并没有任何意义，也许只是增加了他杀伐四方时间或闪过的微不足道的顾虑罢了。

而对于堕落和黑暗之物，魔君显然更加兴致勃勃。他一颗冰凉的心稍微加快了跳动，对接下来即将到来的游戏时间感到一阵不甚激烈的兴奋，以至于他几乎将身后的金发精灵忘记了。

诺多精灵。费诺里安。

金发白袍的身影依旧隐没在阴影中未曾露面，索伦却已经能感受到他身上与自己一脉相承的残忍，好杀和嗜血。除去跃跃欲试之外，虽然还有些隐隐透露出令索伦不安和焦躁的气息， 但他没有更深入地挖掘，只是将它漠然地置之脑后。似乎对精灵来说，四百年也不算短暂。

但对于迈雅，那不过只是弹指之间。

破坏世上美好之物，无疑是最美好的事情。

一丝冷笑爬上魔君的嘴角，他毫无感情流露的眸子扫过凯勒布理鹏的手臂，手腕，然后是布满污渍血痕的修长手指。

“对于一个工匠来说，有什么比的上灵活的手指更重要呢？”

凯勒布理鹏的心在一瞬间被那刺耳的嗓音彻底穿透。寒意从每一个毛孔里升起，将滚烫的火焰浇灭了不少。

他的瞳孔急剧放大，虽然早已料到接下来等待着他的会是什么，但临到真真切切地站在悬崖边上，才感受到发自内心深处的恐惧和耻辱。

魔君将布满倒刺和突起的铁甲脚慢慢抬起，然后将它狠狠地砸向了摊倒在地上的凯勒布理鹏的右手上。

“啊！！……唔……”骨头被碾碎发出的喀吧之声太过真实，碎成臼粉的骨头与血肉相摩擦传来的粘稠恶心的质感，以及钻心剜骨的疼痛让凯勒布理鹏的理智也如同他的手骨一样被碾成了粉末。他发出的野兽一样的惨叫回荡在整个大厅中，却又在几秒后硬生生地刹住，来不及发出的叫声只翻滚在喉咙里。黑发精灵竭尽全力将那一声声凄厉的惨叫封锁在喉头之下，他只觉得喉头下暗流涌动，一波又一波的痛感催促着一次又一次的惨叫冲破喉咙和口腔，胸膛中的火焰也再次爆发，顶着未得到释放的痛感，再次要求宣泄和解放，他拼上所有残余的理智和尊严，才未使自己再次发出叫声。

索伦满意地看着脖颈上青筋暴起，整张英俊的脸庞像废纸一样皱成一团的精灵努力想挣脱的徒劳动作，脚下猛然加重了力道，继续往下压迫的同时不动声色地向两边挤压蹂躏着曾经纤细修长而现在已成烂泥的手掌，将一丝一丝剧痛源源不断地传送到凯勒布理鹏的四肢百骸之中。

眼前红黑相间的世界被撕裂，露出惨白的骨头，凯勒布理鹏的双眼感到无法抗拒的压迫感，仿佛索伦压着的不是他的手而是他的眼睛。他闭上双眼，迫使自己集中精力感受疼痛通过神经像海浪一样一波一波地拍打在理智的海岸上。他的全身颤抖着，努力抑制住身体里呼之欲出的嚎叫。

黑暗加剧了他的痛苦，也在他熊熊不息的魂魄上加入了一把干柴。他本能地感到恐惧和痛苦，然而费诺里安桀骜不屈的刚烈同时也被激发了出来，慢慢盖过了因为遭到蹂躏而助长的温和内向本性。

他听到自己身体内的血液在沸腾，似乎还发出咕噜咕噜的声音，就像是被复苏的火焰烧开了一样。

“索伦，你不会成功的。”凯勒布理鹏从牙缝里一字一顿地挤出一个句子。

“那么我呢？你认为我会成功吗？My dear friend？”右手处巨大的压迫感一瞬间消失的无影无踪，只留下来不及反应的神经还在抖动着，传送着剧痛的信号。魔君嘶哑的嗓音也随着压迫感一同消失殆尽，取而代之的是另一个声音，属于白袍精灵的充满蛊惑的嗓音。

温热的气体喷洒在凯勒布理鹏微微颤抖的耳尖，他一下子没有任何防备，刚组建起来的坚韧防线便被划开了一个缺口。他心中在刹那间闪过无数复杂的心情。

幸而在短暂的失守后，凯勒布理鹏及时修补起了防线上的缺口。

他猛然睁开双眼，不出意料地看见一头耀眼的金发和意味不明的笑容，而那个浑身黑甲的身影似乎已经隐没入他看不见的黑暗角落里了。

凯勒布理鹏把头稍稍扭过去，避开对方金色眸子里轻轻闪动着的光芒。那光芒虽弱，却拥有足以摧毁一切防守的巨大能量。他额头上密布的汗珠因为动作的牵引在布满血污的脸上划出几道清痕。

“你不过是幻影，安纳塔。你是一个可悲的幻影。”他不屑地将字句扔在地下，“你并不存在。”顿了顿，他缓了缓胸中紊乱以至于四处冲撞的气息，“你不配。“

“我不配什么？”安纳塔轻笑起来，嘴角扯起漂亮的弧度，这微不足道的动作却引得凯勒布理鹏的牙关咬的更紧。

安纳塔再靠近了一些，挺拔的鼻梁几乎要刮到凯勒布理鹏血痕遍布的脸颊，看着黑发精灵带着厌恶和惧怕的向后躲闪，金发精灵嘴角的弧度更加明显了。

“我不配得到高贵的库茹芬威之孙，拥有火之魂魄的伊瑞詹领主的爱？”

凯勒布理鹏嘴角抽动，心中似乎有什么东西被准确命中了，使得那火焰的温度进一步升高了。他没有作答，头颅又低下去几分。

“你说的没错，我是幻影。”安纳塔把嘴唇靠在凯勒布理鹏尖尖的耳朵边，用他低沉而具有蛊惑力的声音慢慢说着，仿佛他说出的不过是凯勒布理鹏听了四百年也信了四百年的，美丽而虚伪的情话，“我是你欲望的幻影。”

“闭嘴！”胸腔里的火焰爆出噼啪的火星，凯勒布理鹏觉得自己饱受蹂躏和折磨的身心都在愈来愈旺的火焰的驱使下逐渐复苏。沉睡已久的刚毅不屈随着力气和精力的回复悄然而至。

但是安纳塔依旧带着邪恶而灿烂的笑容继续用声音敲击着凯勒布理鹏的耳膜和神经，“我看得出，你想我操你。”他用纤长的手指挑起黑发诺多的下巴，迫使那一方湖水一样纯洁无暇的眸子陷入自己冷酷而极具穿透性的目光包围之中，“你想我像从前四百年里每一次那样，狠狠的操你。你没有办法拒绝我。”

蓝色的眸子中闪过一丝慌乱，但很快消失殆尽，留下充斥着怒火的眼神。

“Tyelper，你在躲避你的欲望，你在躲避你内心的真切渴求。”安纳塔不急不徐地说着，凯勒布理鹏脸上因为愤怒而几乎扭曲的表情让他感到莫名的赏心悦目。

“恐怕你真是高估了自己的魅力。我想我现在唯一的欲望是杀了你！”凯勒布理鹏嘶吼着，怒火的火舌已经舔到近在咫尺的安纳塔的脸庞，“For me you are nothing but a liar！”他不顾一切地挣扎着想爬起来摆脱安纳塔带来的将他全身都笼罩起来的阴影，却因为碎成臼粉的右手突然再次受到外力导致吃痛而发出一声吼叫，重新重重地摔倒在地上，身体与地面相撞，发出一声闷响。

安纳塔耐心地等到地上那精灵挣扎的动作变得微弱，才又用手指钳住他的下颚，将他的头狠狠扳起。

“是吗？”他的笑容中充满了残忍和嗜血的气息，“我想我可以满足你的欲望。Tyelper my friend...当然，只有一个。”

“让我猜猜，是哪一个？”安纳塔手上的力度骤然加重，凯勒布理鹏听到下颚处的骨头发出危险的喀喀声，他想起不久前右手处钻心剜骨的过程，被折磨的变得过度敏感的神经再一次出现了刺痛的感觉。

“很好，看来我们已经达成了共识。”

凯勒布理鹏只觉得脑中的浆糊被人粗暴地不停搅动，他的世界变得跳跃而模糊，仿佛蒙上了一层不透明的布。

一道银色的光芒划过凯勒布理鹏的视线，随之而来是加在下颚处的力量突然消失，以及缓缓顶上他柔软的咽喉的冰冷质感。

“我想我们都对这个十分熟悉了，Tyelper.”

精致而锋利的锻造锤在明灭的光线下吐着妖冶而危险的信子，伴着环绕在耳际的低沉耳语，不费吹灰之力将凯勒布理鹏所有的防御击得溃不成军。

“绝不！”凯勒布理鹏突然爆发出一阵可怕的力量，完好无损的左手猛地抓住抵在咽喉上的锻造锤往外夺，大部分已经不受控制的全身拼尽全力向金发精灵撞去。

火焰再一次燃烧至爆发，完全沉沦和屈服之前做出的困兽之斗裹挟着可怕的力量，凌厉的垂死挣扎也带着更加凌厉的反噬，凯勒布理鹏感觉到五脏六腑都在一点点被融化，身体内仿佛有千百只虫子在啃食着他破败不堪的神经，已经失去知觉的右手突然灼热得就像炭火，几近癫狂的状态从骨髓中一丝一丝缓缓渗透进他的血液。

锻造锤高高扬起，在沉闷的空气中划过一道优美的弧线，侧锋毫不留情地击下。

失手的凯勒布理鹏听见一声闷响，一片火辣辣迅速从左脸颊蔓延开来，夹杂着几处凉丝丝的皮肉裸露在空气中的感觉。猩红的液体顺着脸颊淌下，滴洒在安纳塔洁白的衣袍上更显得无比狰狞和妖冶。

凯勒布理鹏还未来得及再做挣扎，一股熟悉而厌恶的气息扑面而来，他的嘴唇就被狠狠咬住，浓烈的腥味在口腔中蔓延开来，牙关也被粗暴地翘开，毒蛇一样的舌头在他的口腔中搅动撩拨，像玩弄一个即将被它拆吃入腹的猎物。

金色的长发扫在凯勒布理鹏的脸庞上，沾上了星星点点的血污和泥土，随之而来的邪恶气息将凯勒布理鹏牢牢抓住，让他窒息，让他无法逃离。

几乎是不假思索，凯勒布理鹏狠狠咬了下去，毒蛇柔软的身体颤抖了一下被迫退出了凯勒布理鹏的领地，但口腔中的血腥味也变得更加浓重了。

“杀了我！”

看着身下完全被愤怒和羞辱侵蚀殆尽的黑发诺多，安纳塔的动作并没有停止，而是进一步侵入。骨节分明的手指游走着下移，在到达那最隐秘的地方时，安纳塔看见完全被羞辱淹没的英俊脸庞上一闪而过的复杂神情。

没有任何犹豫，安纳塔握住了那已经半起的欲望，用出乎意料轻柔的力度帮助黑发诺多的欲望进一步滋长。

体内的火焰在安纳塔的撩拨之下发生了微妙的变化，凯勒布理鹏对自己的身体叛变自己的思想感到惊讶和羞愧。胸膛里的火焰仿佛下移到了腹股沟深处，滚烫的欲望让他觉得无比的耻辱。他凶狠地警告自己这已经不再是四百年间的痴缠和爱恋而是敌人蓄意的消磨和羞辱，然而这只是徒劳无功。不受控制的身体在对方的撩拨下将自己所有的软弱暴露无遗，像一条搁浅在沙滩上的鱼，徒劳地张着嘴，在曝晒的烈日下缓慢而不易察觉地走向死亡。

身体开始变得不同寻常的燥热，不仅仅是因为永不屈服的火之魂魄。身体的本能欲望和残存的理智拉扯着凯勒布理鹏的心灵，凯勒布理鹏苦苦支撑的最后抵抗摇摇欲坠 。喘息哽在咽喉中，凯勒布理鹏感到喉咙中越来越拥挤，被强行压制的呻吟满的几乎要溢出口腔。

“ 这就是你的欲望，你真实的欲望。 ”安纳塔看出了精灵极力克制住的本能欲望，嗜血的气息里带上了一丝残忍的得意，“你不恨我，Tyelper，你无法恨我。你爱我。”他面带微笑地吐出一个又一个单词，像一把又一把尖刀直刺入凯勒布理鹏的身体里，“即使我是幻影，你还是爱我。这是你的命运。多可悲啊，费诺里安。你爱上的之不过是一个幻影。”

凯勒布理鹏闭上眼睛，不去看那双过于陌生的金色眼眸，不去理会那沉重的一字一句正慢慢将自己本就奄奄一息的身体捅得支离破碎。

他的欲望在轻柔的套弄下已经完全立起，安纳塔将手从他的欲望上褪下来，脸上虚伪的温柔在渐渐褪去，本性最深处的残忍，嗜杀和对暴力与摧毁的迷恋开始显露。

那黑暗的神情暴露的太过赤裸和直接，闭着双眼的凯勒布理鹏感觉到浓烈的唳气牵动了他不安的神经，他睁开眼睛，正对上安纳塔因疯狂而变得血红的眸子。

“你认为我会操你吗？像四百年间你每一次主动索取的那样？”他的语气透着彻骨的寒冷和无情，“我当然会，”他的表情扭曲起来，看起来说不出的诡异，“但我也不会。”

他没有留给凯勒布理鹏任何时间来思考这些自相矛盾的话语背后罪恶的深意，随着最后一个音节的落地，那熟悉的银色光芒再次闪烁过凯勒布理鹏的视线边缘。

还没来得及做出任何反应，后穴处的入口便传来冰冷的触感，凯勒布理鹏的心也突然向下沉入冰冷的水中。空气中弥漫的热气仿佛也在一瞬间凝结成坚冰，时间在这一刻被拉长，冻结，一切都沉入了伸手不见五指的漆黑寒冷的水底。

“我不会像从前那样操你，但我依旧会操你。”

伴随着安纳塔近乎呓语的声音出现的，是黑发精灵无法被抑制的惨叫。

这是发自灵魂最深处的吼叫，是灵魂被活生生撕碎后的惨烈，是比撕心裂肺更猛烈的神经冲击。

“你听起来就像一只被剥皮的猫。”

黑发精灵前所未有地剧烈颤抖着，青色的静脉在他伤痕遍布的肌肉上像一条条虫子一样高高凸起，嘴唇早已被紧闭的牙关咬出深可见肉的口子，他的眼前一片漆黑，脑袋中一片空白，像爆炸后的草原，一片荒凉，寸草不生。脆弱的神经终于不堪重负地崩断，痛感失去了约束的载体，像毒液一样迅速汹涌而来，张牙舞爪地将身体里每一个角落都浸染。

尖锐的异物像一头可怕的怪物，粗暴地划开他的甬道的内壁，将它遇到的一切柔软的部位撕毁，嚼碎，再混合着血水将它们做成自己攻城略地的军功章，耀武扬威地继续深入着。

胸膛中的火焰烧到了顶点，极度的烧灼将最后一丝理智融化，凯勒布理鹏无法再继续忍耐下去。

“……”他颤抖着，张嘴想说话，却发现喉咙里迸发出来的只有混合着愤怒，恐惧，痛苦和耻辱的惨叫，再也发不出任何其他的声音。

安纳塔轻描淡写地吻去凯勒布理鹏嘴唇上渗出的血水，带着残忍的快意将深入甬道的锻造锤拔了出来，被摧残得血肉模糊的甬道剧烈收缩，凯勒布理鹏身体猛然一抖，连惨叫声也突然变了。

鲜血混着皮肉把精致的锻造锤染的一片红白，浓稠的近乎黑色的血液一滴一滴往下坠，滴在安纳塔修长的手指和肮脏的地面上。忽明忽灭的火光让安纳塔俊美的容貌看起来无比狰狞，又似乎带着一丝诡异的虔诚。空气好像都染上了血色，腥气扑面而来，几乎让处在无意识状态边缘的凯勒布理鹏窒息。

"I guess that is what we both really want."安纳塔再次狠狠将锻造锤插入，滚动几次后再抽出。

金属和肉体不断碰撞的声音盘旋在房间里，血水下坠的滴滴答答响声和破碎的肉体被反复碾压发出的诡异摩擦声交汇成一曲血腥残忍的组曲，在肮脏空旷的房间里反复奏着由罪恶和凌辱写成的音符，形成阴暗王国的乐章，与凯勒布理鹏眼中渐渐黯淡下去的红黑交混的世界相互呼应，竟展示出一种异样而畸形的凄美。

凯勒布理鹏的声音逐渐小了下来，直至细若蚊吟。胸膛中的火焰在逐渐熄灭，灰烬慢慢冷却下来，身体滚烫的温度也趋于冰凉，凯勒布理鹏的活跃的近乎敏感的知觉开始变得迟钝，苟延残喘的剩余神经变得麻木，眼前的红色和黑色开始一点点褪色，意识也开始出现断点，越来越多的空白填补进他的思绪，记忆无声地溶化在死水一样的虚无里。

一声清脆的响声，沾满鲜血的锻造锤被扔在了地上。

凯勒布理鹏逐渐失去光泽的瞳膜上出现了那个金发的身影。精灵漂亮的脸上还残留着尚未收起的狰狞和喷洒状的斑驳血迹，透过他金色的瞳仁，凯勒布理鹏看到了如同一个被恶狗撕咬过的布娃娃一样的自己，破败，支离，肮脏，行将就木。

他吃力地垂下眼睑，继而艰难地再撑起眼睑。眼前的红色和黑色已经接近透明，他听到灵魂中的火焰已经燃烧到了尽头。

金发精灵的身影变得恍惚起来，一切的颜色都在迅速变换着，凯勒布理鹏听不到任何一点声音，周围一片静谧。

最后一颗火星熄灭，红色的火光最终趋于无形，湮灭在无边无际的黑暗之下。

在凯勒布理鹏残存的最后一丝意识溶于虚无之前，他恍惚看见金发白袍的挺拔身影和黑色魔君的高大身躯彻底重叠在了一起。

“从此中土再无费诺里安。”魔君索伦的语气里与其说是惋惜，不如说透着一股得逞的庆幸。

安纳塔看着地上失去灵魂的破败躯壳，眼神里的残忍和嗜血完全褪去，反而闪烁着一种在索伦看起来永远不能理解的奇异光芒。

“我也没有存在的必要了。”安纳塔开口，与刚才磁性的嗓音不同，他的声音突然变得与索伦如出一辙的嘶哑。

他逆着火光站在凯勒布理鹏的尸体前，黑暗的身躯在明亮的火光下显得更加讳莫如深，金色的发梢微微飘起，在光线下发出柔和的色泽。

索伦弯下身把地上的锻造锤捡了起来。

锻造锤上的血迹早已凝固，结成一块块黑褐色的斑驳痕迹。

“你是对的。”索伦用穿戴着盔甲的铁手将锻造锤递到安纳塔的手上，“你已经不再被需要了。”

安纳塔接过锻造锤，把锤身上厚厚的一层血污抹去，光亮如新的银色锤身有着精美复杂的花纹，在火光下泛出腥红色的光，锤身映射出身后黑色的身影，带着压迫感和杀气的倒影在无形地催逼着他。

白袍晃动，飞溅的血迹喷到了索伦黑色的头盔上，他没有躲闪。索伦头盔的里面是无尽的黑暗，炽热明亮的红色火光也无法在上面形成倒影，只能徒劳地被吸进去，被淹没。

锻造锤落地的清脆声音再次响起，然后是一声重物落地的闷响。

被擦拭的干干净净的锻造锤上又出现了殷红的颜色。落在地上后，锤身上的液体顺着低洼的地势缓缓流淌，最终汇集到黑发诺多精灵尸体旁聚成的一汪血池之中。

索伦看着这一切。

他的形态隐没在坚硬冰冷的黑色盔甲后面，火光在他的盔甲上打下阴影，头盔遮住了他的脸，看不清他的表情。

“My lord？”

一个身材高大的半兽人走进来行了一个礼，惊恐不安地看着静静矗立着的黑暗主人。

“把他拖出去挂起来，”回过神来的索伦意识到自己陷入了极其少有的沉思中，为了掩饰自己略微的失态，他提高了嘶哑的嗓音，“作为我军的军旗。”

“我要让诺多们知道，和我作对是什么下场。”

“是，主人。”

半兽人走向妖冶得泛红的火光映照下那具孤单而凄惨的黑发精灵躯体。

红色的光线把伏在地上的身躯的影子拉的很长，影子在强烈的光照对比下显出如海一样深沉的黑色。

The end


End file.
